vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Clara and Bruno popularity research 31/03/2012
Posting my research on Bruno and Clara. I already done this once but I forgot unless you record it its not legit. On the following websites Bruno had; *Youtube; 364 *Deviantart; 267 *Nico Nico Douga; 35 (ouch!) *Pixiv; 20 (filtering out non-bruno art) *Piapro; 3 On the following websites Clara had; *Youtube; 408 *Deviantart; 338 *Nico Nico Douga; 79 *Pixiv; 23 *Piapro; 3 (filtering out non-Clara images that came up) Comparison I'll be doing Tonio's and Oliver's as a comparison in a mo, I need to re-look these up. :Completed Clara and Bruno's satistics. Now for Tonio and Oliver's as a comparison (least and most popular Engloids). On the following websites Tonio had; *Youtube; 691 *Deviantart; 546 (this is the least amount of hits of any engloid) *Nico Nico Douga; 223 (only thing he beats Oliver on) *Pixiv; 66 *Piapro; 17 (filtering out non-Tonio images) On the following websites Oliver had; *Youtube; 746 *Deviantart; 1,079 (Big Al has over 1,100+ hits as a note... He has been out since 2010... Oliver's been out less then 6 months...) *Nico Nico Douga; 78 *Pixiv; 358 (this is very good for an engloid) *Piapro; 55 (again this is good for a engloid) :TYPICAL, my computer crashed halfway through writing up this. One-Winged Hawk 07:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Dicsussion I have no doubt in 2-3 Spanish Voclaoids time we'll see a different reaction, but currently... This is a worst reaction then Leon and Lola and its frightening when you consider how easy it is to cancel developement into Vocaloids. Overall the pair are better quality then SeeU, but this doesn't change a thing. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: I will note right now that due to the amount of hits per site, Tonio had less after a few months. Give another few months and they'll likely be more popular. Its just right now their the least growing of the Voclaoid 3 voicebanks. One-Winged Hawk 08:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::... Bruno and Clara aren't in Piapro's character guideline... (But all of the Engloids, even Oliver has his name there) it's here. Well, it doesn't necessarily say that users can't post arts/songs/works of them, right? >< Unknown.System 09:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Well theres 3 for each one up already. One-Winged Hawk 09:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, don't forget this is still early days, they have the rest of 2012 to get somewhere. The first year is taken as the rating of progress. However... Saying that. Prima is in Zero-g's top 10 products this year and Sonika was #13. Both been out a while but only just starting to see an impact. When we have a few most Espanloids it will increase the popularity of Bruno and Clara due to the fact more will be paying attention then. :::Technically because [MMD】Bad Apple!!【全ボカロでカバー】(All VOCALOID) got into the rankings on NND, at least Clara and Brunl can say they HAVE been in the top ten NND rankings. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 11:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kaito sold 500 units.. Over how long / a period of time? Until this day I assume Bruno and Clara sells more. ::::Oh that video is one of a kind. I visit that video everyday after it was uploaded (because all the scenes are priceless.) And, the comments on Bruno and Clara's scenes are... おおおおお　（the basics), "looks like Durara", LOL, and "the Spanish Vocaloids". ::::At least nobody said "who?" ^-^Unknown.System 11:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Normally a Japanese company cares only for the first year of release, most of Kaito's sales didn't come until 2008, so its pretty much safe to say 500 units was his first year. One-Winged Hawk 13:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Asian based Vocaloids will always be the favored, especially to Westerners. :I personally think Bruno is amazing and I would hope to hear more songs from him. While Clara has a funny voice, it is one of those "charming" types that I think could work depending on the song. :I think it is just a matter of these Vocaloids getting more love from their place of origin. We can't depend on the Japanese fandom to carry everything...pfff -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I started doing more research on the Vocaloids for Vocaloid 3 today... Tone Rion offically is the LEAST popular Vocaloid 3 voicebank. Starting next month I'll prop. start monitoring the popularities of the Vocaoids more closely on these websites and writing up the results. One-Winged Hawk 11:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I honestly like Bruno's voice as well (and I'm not saying this because there's a lack of male Vocaloids -shrug-) Yeah, well, they are "aimed for professional musicians". Unknown.System 13:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I like Bruno too... Clara not so much, its getting harder and harder to love the girls because there are so many. She stands out because of her accents, but this is all that seperates her from the other girls. One-Winged Hawk 13:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm at this point over the whole "Japanese Vs everyone else" routine, people depends love for a Vocaloid over time and it only takes 1 vocal to grab everyone's interests. Finding that 1 vocal will set everything off. Right now; Luka got everyone in the weaboo fandom to pay attention to the fact english exists in Vocaloid, Sonika broke the ice between Vocaloid english fans and English companies, Big Al made English Vocaloids more fun to work with and Oliver has brought them the attention. This is why I think 2-3 Spanish Vocaloids time things will be different. Plus as they are so new no one has found the sweet spot. ::Everyone working with vocaloid is capable of doing these days, back in the day no one really knew what Vocaloid was capable of doing, now the fans show up the studios in that department in some cases. ::One-Winged Hawk 13:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to intrude but the NicoNico search about Clara is less, somehow when you search 'Vocaloid Clara' Gakupo covers come out, so really her Nico counts are a lot less, around 50 give or take 5. And about their popularity being this low really puts me sad, maybe that happened by the design anger people had at the beginning or no adevertising but I really hoped for more, and seeing as I'm a native latin spanish speaker i could see why some people would become dissapointed since people wanted Latin people or better design (Note that i don't give a beeswax out of any of the desing mumbo jumbo) I could only hope that Voctro-Labs can do a miracle or that somehow Bruno & Clara get more popular because with these results this could mean they could be the ONLY spanish Vocaloids even with such results as these. MikeFire 00:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Some Voclaoids its safe to use their names for the search tag because on NND there is less likely hood of non-Vocaloid stuff appearing. For example, "Tonio" pretty much pulls up all things Tonio related. Other times "vocaloid" has to be added to get a more precise result, as in the case of "Oliver". I have been on the net since 1998 and I can ensure you that I know how to correctly research NND hits, DA hits, etc. ;-) ::DA is one of the lesser accurate read outs though, as just the mere mention of a Vocaloid's name on a submission there will pull up the DA piece on a search. ::I will note that at this stage we actually have two Japanese Vocaloids, who may have sold well but have less hits then Bruno and Clara. And these things tends to get popular over time, particularly as it takes until the right vocal catches on to get interest. Right now, Oliver's on par with some of the lesser popular J-loids from Voclaoid 2, which is a big achievement. But its taken until now to get folks to look at any 1 Engloid. So the same will likely happen for Espanloids too. Lots of English Vocaloid fans support them but sadly can't use them (same situation Japanese producers have for Engloids). There is also some resistance when going into new areas, however, The spanish fans will likely warm up to them overall sooner then English Vocaloid fans did to the Engloids, because of the current situation with the Vocaloid software. :-) ::SeeU has struck lucky since she was moeblob, but she isn't too popular in Japan and is down there with Mew and Tone Rion there. ITs only the overseas really digging at her. One-Winged Hawk 08:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC)